


God Called In Sick Today

by cannibal_pudding



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Feels, Creeper Peter, Impalement, Implied Relationships, M/M, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibal_pudding/pseuds/cannibal_pudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris contemplates his choices while impaled and Peter is mad. Same old same old.<br/>S3~Final so spoilers I guess?</p>
<p>"Let's admire the pattern forming. Murderous filigree.<br/>I'm caught in the twisting of the vine. Go ascend with ivy, climbing.<br/>Ignore and leave for me the headstone crumbling behind. I can't help my laughter as she cries.<br/>My soul brings tears to angelic eyes.<br/>Let's amend the classic story, close it so beautifully, I'll let animosity unwind.<br/>Steal away the darkened pages, hidden so shamefully. I'll still feel the violence of the lines.<br/>I can't stand my laughter as they cry. My soul brings tears to angelic eyes.<br/>And miles away my mother cries. Omnipotence, nurturing malevolence."</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Called In Sick Today

He blacked out many times. The iron bar running through his middle was saturated with his blood. Ever breath he took in sent a sharp pain throughout. His ragged breath echoed in the underground prison. Everything had happened so fast. Chris blinked when he felt his eyelids slowly closing. Although he failed for the most part, he was still alive. Peter had came out of nowhere. He should have been more aware of the beta. Oh he put on a good front for the others. Making them think that he was also a victim in spite of his name not appearing in the dead pool.

There was also the matter of Kate. Argent winced again. If he didn’t lean forward the pain didn't affect him as much. This whole thing with Beacon Hills… Why did they ever come here? If he could just go back in time he would change everything. He would have never let Kate meet Derek. He would have stopped the fire and keep Peter sane.

But there was nothing he could do. He was bleeding out. Every time he thought of Peter, Argent’s blood boiled over. He should have put him down when he had the chance, instead he ended up bounded to a wall by iron. Labored breath grew fainter, he was loosing consciousness again. He knew the older Hale was full of shit. He allowed his feelings for Peter to blind him. The werewolf was there for him after Allison...Blood sputtered over his lips. Chris was going to die, he was going to die in there alone. Did Kate know he was down, there bleeding to death. He was such a fool.

At first Chris thought he could change him. Having Malia around, Peter might be able to put aside all his hatred and get to know his daughter. The older Hale's on again off again affection for Chris got tiring. There would be nights where Peter would hold his head in his hands and ask to pray the pain away. Pray that he would be normal again, have a family again. And then without warning, he would vent about Scott McCall and his stolen birthright.

Peter's mood swings were just to much for Argent. He believed strongly that Hale could change. There was always that weak tug to his heart that told him otherwise. It was the sex. He wanted to blame it on the sex, but in reality it was all Chris. He knew better then to mess with Peter Hale.

Anyone who could bring themselves back to life held a major red flag. It was basically bitch slapping Argent in the face and yet he still ignored it. He was a fool to think Peter had any good in him. He was twisted...a real monster. If he got out of this alive, he would put Peter down himself right after Kate was taken care of. He was drawn out of his thoughts by a voice that wasn't inside of his head...

~ 

All of it was a simple misunderstanding. Everyone deciding to jump to conclusions. Peter was not the benefactor purposely. A psychotic banshee shows up and starts accusing him for the list? Like he really wanted to lose all of his money? And of course when he went to the only person he could trust? The hunter didn't even believe him! There was no one Peter could trust anyways. He didn't even trust himself. He went off of instinct and his instincts were telling him that Scott McCall needed to be wiped off the face of the earth.

Peacemaker werewolves? They were the first to go, they struggle within the weak packs until one by one they are disposed of. He had to restrain himself. Peter had a plan, he was going to stick to the plan. He was going to attempt to stick the the plan. It was a simple plan, get Scott's meaningless pack to weaken him and then he would take him out. Peter had plotted this for awhile. 

Sure there had been bumps in the road, life was one huge bump. For the most part they took care of themselves. He just set the pieces in play and watched the pawns dance. However there were some things he was serious about. Malia for one. He wanted to help her find her mother. There was no doubt in his mind that the "desert wolf" was somewhere in Mexico. It had been a long time since he even thought of her.

On top of that was the hunter. Chris didn't even appreciate his little parting gift. He wanted to keep the Argent out of harms way. It had nothing to do with the fact that he knew to much and could jeopardize everything. Not at all. He did actually have feelings for Argent. It was more than just physical attraction. It was his brokenness that interested Peter. Someone who lost everything. It couldn't be overlooked that Chris was indeed an Argent and misfortune followed those who preyed on the innocent. 

Brokenness. Something Peter knew all to well. Perhaps thats what brought the two men together. It was unexpected really. Peter had always been plotting, constantly being blamed for things that he technically had no part of. Argent always enjoyed snooping around Peter's dwellings. He had literally become Scott's lap dog, it was disgusting. Peter enjoyed playing mind games with Chris. It's what made their relationship so interesting.

It always came back to sex though, which is such a shame. They could have made something more for it. He even told Argent how he would have made a very nice werewolf. Hale didn't waste anytime telling him how Victoria would have made a great addition to his pack also. He would say anything to make the older man's blood boil. Maybe he pushed it too far one day. It could have been anything. Argents where known to be loose canons after all. 

Peter didn't mind getting under the hunter's skin. It made him feel sane almost. Almost. There was something he would always have over Argent and he didn't dare bring that up. He had Derek, Cora and Malia. Chris made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with Peter outside of the bedroom but they both knew it wasn't true. Chris needed a family. Peter would never be able to give it to him. In another life... In another life Peter wouldn't be as insane, hell bent on restoring power. He could be able to actually love someone other than himself. Then and only then could he see himself changing for anyone, espcially Chris.

Needless to say his plan was going accordingly. Kate transforming Scott into a berserker, genius on his part. Leading the little alpha's pack to him, even more so brilliant. Kira being alive to tell the others the berserker was actually their alpha? Goddammit Kate... Fall off a cliff Kate. Actually do something right in your life for once Kate.

Minor setback. Peter was done playing games anyways. He had a daughter to impress and pack to win over. He needed them to get stronger useless as they may be. He was only using Kate to get rid of Scott. This true alpha shit, he was getting tired of hearing about it. Peter was the alpha, he was always the alpha. No teenager was going to keep him from his title. 

~

It was finished as quickly as it had begun. Peter's body laid limp on the ground where Scott left him. Minor setback. He would just come back bigger and stronger. He heard faint footsteps approach his resting spot. "Peter give it a rest." Argent said after standing over the werewolf for sometime. He knew what Peter was thinking. He could see it in his eyes. Hale scoffed,"Minor setback." he repeated out loud. The hunter closed his eyes tight. It didn't have to be this way. Even with the Calaveras waiting for him outside... 

No. He had to stop thinking that Peter could be saved. Hale was too far gone. He pulled out his gun and pointed it between the older Hale's eyes. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't put you down Peter? One damn good reason." Chris was still weak from his earlier imprisonment. He wasn't completely outmatched, the fields were leveled, Peter could hardly move himself and Chris had a gun. A low murmur escaped Peter's lips. "Speak up Hale, I don't have all day to make up my mind." Chris adjusted his grip on the pistol. "Because sex." the werewolf almost whispered. 

Argent stared blankly for a second. Useless slug..."It didn't have to be like this Peter. You...you should have at least tried. You should have tried harder...I...I...Consider this a goodbye then." He knew he was arguing with a brick wall. He might as well have been arguing against himself. There was only one thing he could do. He clinched his finger on the trigger that released a soft bang.

"There's enough yellow wolfsbane to keep Peter out for the trip back." Argent explained to Scott. He didn't want to think about what was going to happen to the older Hale. Chris had other engagements that needed his attention. He allowed Kate to slip through his fingers so easily. It wasn't going to happen again. It bothered him, not knowing what Peter was ever thinking. His unpredictable nature was a danger to everyone, including himself. His sister was to blame for everything. Peter was going to Eichen House. The thought alone killed the hunter. He knew Peter needed to be put away. He just wished...


End file.
